


wrong end seinao

by Hadron



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadron/pseuds/Hadron
Summary: Wrong end that I wrote for the seinao week
Relationships: Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Kudos: 4





	wrong end seinao

“How did it come to this?” Naomi muttered to herself. “Why do we have to be in this hell!?”  
Her body was bleeding slowly but surely. Her wounds just wouldn’t close no matter what.  
“I’m an idiot, I always mess things up don’t I…” Her eyes were trying to drop more tears in a vain effort to release her pain. Her swollen right cheek hurted to no end.  
In her despair, Yoshizaku had found her wandering aimlessly and sobbing to no end and had tried to eviscerate her, but her survival instincts had kicked in and she had barely run off with her life.  
Due to driving herself to exhaustion in her several attempts to make the towering figure lose sight of him, she ended up boarding herself up in an empty room. While the strategy worked to ward off the giant, it didn’t shield her from that girl with the red dress. She had snuck up on her while she was trying to catch her breath and had begun to impale her with her massive scissors in her belly. The cut hadn’t been deep enough to flay her entire torso’s skin open, but still strong enough to cause her to bleed massively. She had tried to run off from her clutches, but she had fallen several times to the floor backwards, bruising her right cheek in one of her last attempts.  
Eventually the girl in red seemed to be amused enough by such fruitless struggles and stopped her fierce assault against Naomi.  
“You really are persistent… Maybe I won’t kill you… after all, it wouldn’t be fun enough ≈ Hahaha! I wonder if your mind can withstand it!?” She wickedly cackled to herself as her mouth spilled blood in copious amounts in the floor. Naomi bit back the urge to vomit at such nauseauting sight.  
As she ran for the nearest exit, she didn’t break eye contact with the string haired ghost until she was far enough away and shut the door accidentally in her hurry. The spirit did nothing apart from cleaning the coat of blood covering her mouth.  
“That girl’s blood tasted well. I wonder how will hers be?”  
Eventually her race arrived at a very familiar place.  
There it was.  
Seiko’s dead body, just as she had left it.  
There was a new addition howewer… a massive pair of scissors.  
Whether they were the same ones she had been stabbed earlier or not didn’t really matter. She could only gaze at her dead body, trying to muster up the courage to touch it, to no avail.  
The image of Seiko’s beheaded body by a piano wire was etched into her mind; even if she closed her eyes she couldn’t avoid the disturbing event. She made her run away again, much like her old cat Mei. And in the end she could never apologize, because she was gone, and it was all her fault. She had a rigged opportunity, but it was an opportunity nothenless. Soon the guilt began creeping back into her mind like a deluge on arid land.  
“I made her hang herself, I drove her away.” She whispered to herself continuously for a while before reassuming her wailing. “I don’t deserve anything anymore…*sniff** sniff* Bwaaaaaaaaa!” She suddenly took notice of the weird, black liquid that began dripping on her back. She felt it, that vile presence, seeping into her thoughts, all cursing through her veins. That ominous message was echoing in her mind as if it was some kind of religious mantra.  
“Admit it you hate your friends. Eventually you’ll kill each other.”  
“Admit it you hate your friends. Eventually you’ll kill each other.”  
“Admit it you hate your friends. Eventually you’ll kill each other.”  
“Admit it you hate your friends. Eventually you’ll kill each other.”  
“Admit it you hate your friends. Eventually you’ll kill each other.”  
“ADMIT IT! YOU HATE YOUR FRIENDS! EVENTUALLY YOU’LL KILL EACH OTHER.”  
“IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME AND YOU KNOW IT!!!”  
Her eyes began to dry up and became bloodshot. She had done it, she deserved it…  
She might as well just grab something sharp and stab her throat end it all in suffering. Or slash her wrists open and bleed to death. It will hurt forever, but in comparison to her sins, it’s too kind for a punishment.  
“…don’t… please!”  
“?” Naomi looked around herself, but she found nothing. The noise she thought she had heard had temporarily distracted her from her issues.  
“Naomi don’t!” A similar voice rung through the room she was in.  
“Huh?” She was now sure she had heard that voice.  
A dim and pale blue light surrounded her.  
“I’m sorry I made you cry Naomi.”  
This couldn’t be real, this was, this was- this was-this was – this was …  
“Naomi don’t cry anymore. It makes me feel worse.”  
“Seiko!?” Naomi gasped both from surprise and joy to hear her again.  
Her figure appeared before her eyes. She just looked like when she was alive.  
Seiko dove forward to hug Naomi. Well more like trying to hug her. You can’t really touch people that much when you’re a ghost.  
Naomi soon began sobbing in the spirit’s arms. Seiko smiled while trying to stroke her hair, all in vain. Seiko still had her radiant smile.  
“I can’t *sniff* apologize enough!”  
“Naomi, I have part of the blame, I should have been able to avoid the wire.”  
“I made you run away! I’m an idiot.”  
“And a murderer.” A sinister voice rang behind her.  
Seiko’s eyes stared behind Naomi, her smile wavered.  
“Don’t you remember girl?” Sachiko’s smile stretched open wide as a knife slicing muscles. “You hung her, all while she begged you to stop. It was fun!”  
Upon hearing it all, Naomi began viciously scratching at her chest wound, making it bleed more and more.  
I deserve to die horribly for this. Naomi thought to herself.  
“Naomi!” Seiko yelled. “I have already forgiven you!”  
“Why did you forgive me for this?” Naomi whispered in response.  
“It wasn’t you. It was this school using you as a tool nothing more.”  
“Naomi, I said it was my fault because I should have been careful with being all cheery all the time.” Seiko smiled again, though somewhat saddened.  
“I should have predicted your temper.”  
After those words arrived at her, Naomi could now muster up the courage to actually answer what Seiko asked long ago.  
“Seiko about the kiss and you saying you loved me…” She whispered, still crying.  
“I guess I love you too.” Seiko smiled.  
“THIS IS BORING! SUFFER!” Sachiko yelled in response to their talk.  
The scissors flew and impaled Naomi from behind. She died instantly.  
“So she died calm? Why am I not more angered by this?” Her corpse had a faint smile.  
“I guess I don’t know what romance is really.” She breathed deeply for a second before reassuming her quest for carnage.  
“No matter what, I WILL KILL ALL THE REST OF YOU! YOU’LL CRAWL IN AGONY! ”  
But whether Sachiko’s threat was an inescapable fate or not…  
That is better left as a story for another time.  
WRONG END?


End file.
